The different ingredients in calcium carbonate dentifrices should be balanced to ensure that the formula remains stable with no syneresis and, for colored dentifrices, that no color migration or color degradation occurs during the shelf life and when the dentifrice is exposed to high temperatures.
Syneresis in calcium carbonate based dentifrices may be avoided by using high levels of humectants, thickeners like precipitated silica, high quality gums/binders, and quality flavors, and by optimizing surfactant levels, however, such steps may increase the manufacturing cost. Increasing the water content and reducing the amount of humectants, thickeners, gums/binders, and/or flavorants or using lower cost flavorants, may lower the manufacturing cost, however, such steps may also disturb the balance among the ingredients resulting in syneresis and color migration and/or degradation.
In addition, adding new ingredients to calcium carbonate dentifrices may be challenging as the new ingredients may disturb the balance among the ingredients resulting in syneresis and color migration and/or degradation.
Flavor is an important component of dentifrices. Instabilities related to flavor may impact consumer taste and overall sensorial experience. Ensuring the stability of dentifrices to ensure deliverance of the desired flavor profile is an important aspect in dentifrice formulation.
Accordingly, there remains a need for novel calcium abrasive, e.g., calcium carbonate, based dentifrices.